For many specific types of information, many valuable resources are scattered in a large number of distributed sites around the Web. Some attempts have been made to aggregate at least a portion of some types of information at one or more central information sites. For example, there are a relatively small number of open courseware (OCW) web sites that attempt to maintain repositories of open education resources, such as courses and associated learning materials. Generally, the maintenance of these repositories is performed manually and, due to the quantity of available resources and the inherent limits of manual maintenance, many courses and associated learning materials and/or other open education resources remain sparsely distributed around the Web.
As another example, the same products may be sold from a variety of different sites, such as e-commerce sites, manufacturer sites, individual retail sites, and so on. Each of the different sites may include resources such as detailed product information, user reviews of the products, and pricing information. At present, accessing the resources associated with the products generally requires visiting each of the different sites as the resources have not been centrally aggregated.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.